Murder, Abroad
by cancer216
Summary: When all the countries get together for a masquerade ball, held by an anonymous host, murder ensues, and romance erupts, slowly picking them off. Will any of them survive? Or will a once wondrous night end in much more than disaster?
1. Poison-Pen & Black Letter

**Cast of Characters & Pairings**

Bulgaria&Romania*

France&Monaco

America&Canada

Greece&Turkey

Switzerland&Liechtenstein

Norway&Denmark

Sweden&Finland

England&China*

Spain&Romano

Italy&Germany

Japan&Taiwan

Macau&Thailand

Vietnam&HongKong

Poland&Lithuania

South Korea&NewZealand*

Belarus&Hungary

Belgium&Netherlands*

Latvia&Sealand

Wy&Seychelles

Russia&Prussia

Iceland&Ukraine*

Kugelmugel&Ladonia

Austria&Estonia*

Egypt&Cyprus

Wales&Scotland

Australia&Ireland*

*These pairings are... and may seem odd. These are experimental, usually based on looks and cuteness. Please post your thoughts on the pairings marked with this symbol. I appreciate the support. After you read the first chapter, you don't have to continue reading, because of the pairings.

* * *

**Murder, Abroad **

****The wind blew across the mailman's back as she delivered the country's mail. She shivered as she put the black letters into each county's mailbox. She had gotten one herself too. She hadn't opened it... yet. The writing was looped and curly, professional. She slipped the last one into France's mailbox. She looked around. Good, he wasn't out yet. She tip-toed away, fearing that if she walked, the Frenchman would come.

"Monaco! Yoo-hoo!"

She paled. Oh, no... She felt two arms wrap around her in an embrace, exhausting all her air out of her lungs.

_Stupid... French... _

When her vision began to grow blurry and faded, the arms let her go. She gasped for air and looked at her previous captor.

"You... France... I told... you... NOT TO DO THAT!"

He blushed.

"I am sorry, you were just so cute!"

"Yeah, yeah, can it."

"Have you brought me any love letters?"

"Why don't you go check?!"

"Oh, you naughty girl..." he chuckled as he stooped down to grab his mail.

"Oho, an invitation!"

He quickly ripped open the black envelope and read the paper within. His brow furrowed.

"Hmmm, mon ami, this troubles me, but I have to implore you."

"What?"

"Will you... go to the dance with me?"

SLAP!

"You idiot! There is no dance! You just want me to go on a date with me, and you know dancing is my weakness!"

She desperately loved dancing. The soothing music, the fluid motion, the handsome figure...

"Ah, but mon ami, there is."

France handed the letter to Monaco. She ripped it out off his hands and quickly read it.

It said:

Dear France, and other esteemed countries reading this,

It is with great pleasure that I am able to host a masquerade ball, for the company of the countries. This ball, will take place at 9:00 and go on for the rest of the night. Many of my colleagues will be pleased to know that refreshments and drinks will be there. There is no RVSP and all countries must come, _accompanied! _

Adieu,

Your Faithful Host or Hostess

Monaco looked at France with disgust.

"You faked this didn't you?! Well, no I will _not _be your 'date'!"

Monaco stomped off, angrily muttering.

France grew a mysterious smile on his face.

"So it begins, so it begins..."


	2. Dancing With Doom

Monaco slouched down in her chair, blowing on her tea. All around her she saw happy country couples, ready for the dance... tonight.

She sighed. Nobody had asked her. No one. Not even... him.

She looked around and spotted him, sitting next to Spain, muttering about potatoes and his brother. Insults kept pouring out, and Spain laughed. _Oh, Romano, _thought Monaco. _Why can't you notice me? I try so hard... _

She had tried to get his attention before. Being in charge of the country's mail, she had the ability to control what got to the mailboxes, and what didn't. Much mail didn't get to Romano's mailbox (especially the ones from Spain, she was suspicious about _those), _and lots of... love letters from secret admirers did. Well not so secret now, since the last one...

She remembered the day when she had told Romano the identity of the secret admirer. It was during the Spring season, a few months ago. The cherry blossoms had been slowly floating and drifting towards the earth, as Monaco confronted him at the park. She had told him, stuttering and all, with her bright red face, that she loved him. He did not answer, but stared at the ground, a minute frown on his face. She whirled around and ran away, tears streaming from her face, hitting the ground with the pink blossoms.

She focused on him in the coffee shop, staring intently on his head. She then turned her attention to Spain. _Lucky him. Of course he gets asked. Of course he gets to dance. _She glared at him, and scowled. She quickly sipped her tea and left the shop.

She put her hands in her wool coat, looking around her surroundings. The thick March fog was slowly being blown away by wind and sun. She sighed. It was so beautiful... and so sad that she could not share the beauty with anyone. She was alone, and she had not one country to dance with...

"Monaco!"

_Crap! Run girl, run!_

Before she could run, France rooted himself, totally preventing her from escaping.

"Ah, so mon cheri, I have gathered some interesting information."

"Oh, _congratulations_!"

"Ah, yes, you shall congratulate the detective. I have found that you, love Romano, and he does not love you back."

Monaco paled. She looked around to see if anyone had heard.

"How did you find out? Wait! Don't tell me. And don't tell anyone else!"

"Oh I won't... for a price."

"What do you want?"

"To take you to the dance."

Monaco's face grew green. Dang it. She had fallen into this. Love had made her blind of the consequences, and she didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Fine. I'll go with you to this stupid dance," she muttered.

"Yes!" France started to jump up and down, clapping his hands.

"Don't do that! You're making a scene!" Monaco hissed, pulling at his sleeve.

"Ah, yes. I will then pick you up at 8:30. Au revoir!"

He skipped away, and several countries looked at him in fear and amazement. Monaco sighed. What had she gotten in to? Huh, it was going to be a long night. She started home, wondering what she should wear.

DING DONG!

"Coming!" Monaco yelled, as she put the final earring into her earlobe. She opened the door.

"Oh it's you."

France was wearing a blue suit and a black tie. A rose was in his mouth. He winked at her. He removed the flower from his mouth and handed it to Monaco.

"Beautiful as ever."

She took the flower and looked down at her self. She was wearing a sleeveless pink dress of sequins, glittering in the light. She had applied a little lipstick, and had curled her hair. She blushed.

"Thanks, I- Wait! I don't need compliments from you!"

He winked again, and held out his arm.

"Shall we go?"

She reluctantly took his arm. The heels she was wearing were highly unstable. They walked down to France's blue Porsche. As she got into the car, she asked France, "Did you buy us the masks?"

He nodded and handed her a pink mask.

"Yes. I was able to get them from Turkey. He's filled with them. Did you hear who he's going with to the dance with? Greece! I mean it was totally obvious-"

Monaco sighed as France continued to talk about the latest gossip that he had scrounged from the beauty salon. She looked outside the window and saw that they were driving through a wooded road, sloping upward. It soon became dirt, and the trees subsided. She saw on top of the mountain a huge mansion. She gasped.

"It's beautiful..."

In a few minutes, they had come to a stone courtyard, surrounded by a gray wall. France parked his car by the gargoyle fountain and got out. Monaco followed. He handed his keys to one of the white-suited servants. He took Monaco's hand and they walked in through the grand double doors.

"Ah, mon ami, it is c'est wonderful!"

Monaco nodded.

"Really."

Before them stood a spacious ballroom, filled with people. A huge carpeted stair stood at the far end with mahogany banisters. Talking and laughing went through the large room. As both went down to mingle, they saw lots of masks and mysterious figures. Monaco looked around and saw a star-spangled mask enshrouding someone's face. _Obviously America, _Monaco thought.

As the music began, the whole crowd began to stir. Soon, a little ruffle, then a huge wave of dancing ensued. Monaco let loose and began to sway with the music. A little circle of space grew in the middle, allowing freestyle dancers to show their moves. A young couple who wore a white and green mask tangoed. Two young men did a Broadway number, and a man started the crowd in the can-can.

At the end of one of the songs, Monaco noticed how hot and exhausted she was. She broke away from France and walked through the crowd to the refreshment table.

"A mineral water,please," she said to a young waiter. He smiled. He had brown hair and emerald eyes that pierced the soul.

"Yes, miss. Just one moment."

The waiter walked away through a door, presumably the kitchen door.

Monaco sighed. She was having fun, tonight! It was a bother though, that they hadn't played any slow music. She really wanted to slow dance. She looked at her side and noticed a tall man, wearing an incredibly fine suit, and a scarf. He had adorned on his face a mask with a sapphire tear at the corner of the eye openings.

"Russia, is that you?"

"Ah, yes, how did you know? Was it this?"

He held up his hand to show a bottle of vodka in it.

"Oh no, it was rather your scarf really-"

An interesting conversation ensued, talking mostly about fashion and the 1920's. After about thirty minutes, Monaco noticed she still did not have her mineral water. She looked about the refreshment table, trying to spot the waiter.

"Is something wrong?" Russia asked.

"Well, yes. I ordered a mineral water a few minutes ago, and the waiter still hasn't gotten me one."

"Da, da," nodded Russia. He waved his hand at an oncoming waitress.

"This woman ordered for a mineral water, and has still not received it. Will you be so kind as to get one for her?"

The waitress nodded and bustled away. She was back in a few minutes and gave Monaco her water.

"Thank you very much!"

The waitress nodded and left.

Monaco sipped at her water as Russia continued talking. It tasted rather metallic, but it was mineral water after all. When she had drank it all, she noticed something red at the bottom of her glass...

CRASH!

Fragments of glass whistled through several of the dancers' feet. Everyone looked at Monaco. She had dropped her glass, and had gone very pale.

France came through the crowd, and rushed over to Monaco.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just that, I- oh, never mind. Stop making a fuss over me, it just slipped out of my hand, that's all."

France nodded. Monaco didn't want to worry him about the details of what she thought was in the glass of mineral water. Well, what was supposed to be mineral water...

After the glass had been picked up, the music resumed and a slow melody started to fill the air.

"Well, mon ami," France said to Monaco, extending his hand, "may I have this dance?"

Monaco nodded. They walked into the crowd, stopping in the middle. France drew his arm against her waist and took her hand in his. They swayed back and forth.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Oh, yes. It's so much fun!" Monaco exclaimed.

As they danced, Monaco looked around at the passing couples. Several had taken off their masks. She saw Belgium and Netherlands, gazing into each other's eyes, a sweet smile on their faces. Switzerland and Lichtenstein danced in a corner, a scowl on his face as he tried to figure out the dance. Lichtenstein smiled and laughed. America and Canada sauntered through couples, America laughing having a good time; Canada going bright red, looking highly embarrassed.

Monaco's eyes wandered until she saw _him._ Spain was looking fondly at Romano, as he complained about Germany (loudly). Monaco blushed. How she envied them. How she envied Spain. A bitter tear fell to the ground.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A shriek rang through the air. Everybody stopped, along with the music. Heads turned to the main stairs as a waitress was hunched over screaming at a crumpled heap at the bottom of the steps. Monaco quickly let go of France and rushed over to the waitress. Over her shoulder, she saw the lifeless body, of the waiter who never got her her mineral water.

Several people gasped and ran to the front door. A chuckle ended their footsteps.

"Ha, ha, ha..."

A voice filled the room, which seemed to be coming from a speaker system. Many heads looked to see where the source of sound was coming from.

"So, do you like my little surprise? Quite fun isn't it?"

America started to rattle the front door.

"It won't open! Let us out!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid I cannot let you do that. You see, you are all in this together whether you like it or not. We are now connected."

"The windows won't budge either!" yelled a frantic Hungary, who had ripped her mask off her face.

"You are all staying here. There's no escape. Now to continue my little game, we're going to play detective. You've got to find out who I am, or none of you are leaving. And for each hour you waste, one servant goes."

Panicked murmuring sprang among the countries.

"And what if we don't want to play your stupid game?" yelled an indignant Prussia, tall and proud, a smirk on his face.

"Why then, you'll be the next to go! So let the game begin! Oh, and here's a little hint: I'm closer than you think, I'm more than you know, I'm bloodier than all of you combined! Ha, ha, ha! In short, I'm one of you. Good-bye."


	3. Waiting Suspects

The crowd began to panic.

Many people were crying, or shaking each other, demanding to know who was the murderer, so they could go.

Monaco ran to the of the crowd.

"Excuse me, but-"

Her voice was drowned out by the crowd. Monaco huffed, and blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Everybody shut up!"

All heads turned to see Monaco, hands on her hips.

"In order to find out who the murderer is, we are going to need to conduct this in an orderly like fashion. Does anybody have any detective experience and/or skills?"

Silence.

Monaco sighed. "Well then, I believe I'll be conducting this investigation. I will be holding questionings in there." She pointed to a sided room. "I will try to do this as efficiently as possible. Try to relax. I will be questioning everybody!"

"How are we supposed to relax? There's a killer among us!" Latvia yelled.

Monaco glared at him. "If he starts killing countries, I'm sacrificing you to him first. Now then, I would like to talk to the waitress who found the body."

As Monaco started to walk off with the waitress behind her, France walked up.

"Pardon, but I would like to help with the investigation. May I?"

"Why, I- um, er of course! But I'll have to ask you a few questions too."

France nodded.

As the three of them entered the room, they saw an ebony wood table, a several chairs. Monaco drew herself and the waitress chairs for both of them. France began to pace the room.

As Monaco positioned herself to see the waitress's face, she said, "I'm sorry about this, but one must do what one must." She placed her hands on the waitress's own.

"Merci," sniffed the waitress.

"First of all, I must inquire of your name."

"Colette Jaretec."

"How long have you been working here?"

"Actually, today was my first day, along with the others."

"What?!" exclaimed Monaco.

"Yes, yes, it is true."

"Do you know who your employer was?"

"No. But Mr. Russia said we must come."

"Do you work for Russia?"

"Yes."

_Odd, that Russia should be in this, _Monaco thought.

"Did you know the victim?"

"Yes he was a fellow colleague of mine at Mr. Russia's house."

"His name?"

"Dominic Travesei."

"How did you come across the body?"

"Well," began Colette, "I was giving out drinks to the guests. Amelia a fellow waitress, was looking for Dominic, said she hadn't seen him in the past hour. I said I would look for him. As I was taking some glasses to the kitchen for washing, I thought: 'Where could Dominic be?' He was a usual slacker. You see he usually ran off with girls. It's odd though that Mr. Russia never fired him... But Mr. Russia, is Mr. Russia. Anyway, as I was thinking about this, I saw one of his lady friends pass by (Dominic's of course). Stunned that I should see _her_ at the party, I almost trip over the body."

"What's the name of this lady friend?"

"Oh, I don't know. I caught them alone together once. I could recognize her if I saw her face!"

"Good, good. Shall we go see if we can spot her? France?"

France nodded, his brow furrowed.

When they walked out into the crowd, Colette immediately shouted, "There she is, there she is! Oh, and there is the other one, and the other one, and the other-"

Soon Colette had pointed to Hungary, Belarus, Seychelles, and Wy.

"Who was the one who passed you?" Monaco asked, taking each of their faces into account. Dominic was quite the ladies man.

"It was her," Colette said, pointing to Hungary.

Monaco nodded and patted Colette on the back. "Good, that's all the questions for now, you can go."

As Colette walked away, Monaco turned to France and asked, "Do you want to go question Hungary now?"

"No, no," France said. "Let us go examine the body."

Dominic was in a messy, tumbled heap. A long knife kitchen hung out of his stomach. France knelt down and inspected the body carefully.

"Hmm... Stabbed in the spleen. Died because of loss of blood. But there is no blood next to the body, nor on the stairs. His hair is wet, and his lips are purple. I suggest we go to the kitchen."

As they walked through the doors to the kitchen, Monaco felt as if she had entered a freezer. She looked to see that the freezer door had indeed been left open. As she moved to close it, she saw several patches of rust colored liquid on the floor. She grimaced.

"France, I think I see where Dominic was murdered."

The blood trail ended in the giant freezer, in a dark corner. As Monaco looked about, she saw a water dispenser, marked mineral water, with blood over it.

_Now I know what I was_ _drinking... _

"Yes, he was killed here, the blood proves that," remarked France.

"France," Monaco said, "you are quite the detective! How do you know so much?"

He smiled. "I learn from the best!" He winked and skipped away.

"What does he mean by that?" Monaco asked to herself.


	4. Hungary For Some Russian Evidence

Monaco looked to see a young woman in a green dress and hat, holding a frying pan. Hungary seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood, and she hadn't yet seemed to notice she was in a murder investigation.

"So, um, Hungary where were you during the time of 11:15?"

This was the time France had suggested Dominic had been killed.

"Dancing! Wasn't it such fun?"

"Yes, yes, but a waitress saw you walking away from the kitchen."

"Ah, yes, the kitchen..."

After waiting a few minutes for Hungary to continue, but to no avail, Monaco continued to ask questions.

"Did you know the victim?"

"Yes. I remember passing by him at Mr. Russia's house."

_Interesting, so she won't confess... _thought Monaco. _Odd. _

"Hungary, who was your dance date?"

Monaco looked at France as he asked this question. What an odd query!

"Belarus."

"Can she verify your whereabouts?" France asked, as he closed in on Hungary.

"Yes."

Before Monaco could ask anything else, France said, "You can go now."

Hungary nodded and merrily skipped away.

"Why did you ask those questions? Why were you so close to her, I seriously thought you were going to make a move or something!" Monaco scowled at France. He smiled.

"Two reasons, no three. One, to get close to her." _Well, obviously, _thought Monaco. "I wanted to see her frying pan. And I did see something! Did you notice?" Monaco shook her head. "There was blood on the pan, mon ami. Blood!"

"But why should she have blood on her pan?" Monaco asked.

"Mon ami, I did not tell you, but our, ahem, gone friend had a head injury!"

"Hmm, so our Hungarian friend does play in to this... Go on with your two reasons for your questions."

"Ah, reason two, to see if she was lying! Body language is a lot more communicative than words."

_You should know, you're French, _Monaco thought to herself.

"Reason three, to see if there was an accomplice. Going along with reason two, I wanted to see if Belarus was an accomplice."

"True. Smart actually. But in order for Hungary to have killed Dominic, he would have had to die by the head injury! Did he die by the head injury?"

France paused and frowned. "No mon ami."

_Hmm, how does Hungary play in to this? Maybe... _Monaco's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"You called, da?"

Russia sat patiently, legs crossed, sipping his vodka, smiling as Monaco thought of what to ask the Russian.

"Ahem, Russia, who told you to send your servants to the ball for work?"

"Nobody."

"What do you mean: 'Nobody'?"

"That is what I mean my friend. That is also to say, I don't know. It just said to in my invitation. I have it right here."

He pulled a letter out of his scarf and handed it over to Monaco. France peered over her shoulder to read.

The layout was much like France's and so was the handwriting. At the end, it read:

P.S. Russia, be a dear and bring your servants won't you? I need the extra help.

"As a friend of mine once said: 'Curiouser and curiouser.'" Monaco handed Russia back his invitation, as he gave her a blank stare.

"Alice in Wonderland. Anyway, did you know the victim?"

"A little, I knew he worked at my home, but personally? No."

"Russia," France butted in, "Would you please tell us where you were at the time of the murder?"

"I was ah, um, dancing..."

"Can anyone vouch for you?"

"Prussia."

"Ah... Oh, ho, ho, I see..."

France winked and threw a smile at Russia.

Russia blushed. "Am I, er, free to go?"

"Yes, yes," France said, waving his hand in a shooing motion. "But have fun with Gilbert, okay?"

Russia hurried out of the room.

Monaco glared at France. "What, what did I do?" he asked, putting his hands up, as if he were innocent.

"You are such a jerk."

"Ha, ha, ha! Mon cheri, it was not as if you did not find that fun, eh?"

"Oh, I found it funny all right, but I'll only laugh when I'm doing it to you!"


	5. Passion, Anger, & Despair

The next person to be questioned was Belarus. She came in, in a cold, silver metallic dress, that reflected her personality. She exuded coldness. Her gray eyes pierced both Monaco's and France's souls.

"So Belarus," Monaco started to say. Belarus blankly stared at her. Monaco felt goosebumps pop up on to her skin.

"Did you know the victim?"

"...Yes..."

"Uh, could you go on?"

Belarus sighed. "He was my past lover."

"'Past'?"

"You see, big brother had shut me out of the house, and wouldn't let me in. How am I supposed to marry him if I can't see him? I used Dominic to get in. I never really loved him."

"Mmm... interesting. Now, I need to ask you some questions involving Hungary-"

BANG!

Belarus had slammed her hands on the table.

"Hungary has nothing to do with this! Don't listen to what she said! She never loved him, nor he, her! She's innocent!"

Belarus had stood up. She was breathing heavily.

"Belarus, is something wrong? Did Dominic do something to Hungary?"

Belarus slowly sat down and glared at the wall.

"He used her. That's all there is to it. I'm glad about what happened to him. Whoever did it, did us _all _a favor."

With that, she stomped out of the room.

"Ah, la fem me," France said. "So passionate."

"Yes," muttered Monaco. "But I think we're one step closer to finding out _why _Dominic was killed..."

Seychelles entered the room, merrily skipping.

Monaco motioned to the chair. "You can sit down."

"Thanks!"

_She looks so happy! How can she stand it? How can __**I **__stand it?_ Monaco took in a deep breath.

"Seychelles, did you know the victim?"

She giggled. "Of course, silly! We were dating!"

_Obviously she doesn't know what a two-timer he was... And that he's dead, _Monaco thought to herself.

"Where were you during the time of the crime?"

"Why, I was with Wy of course! Hee, hee!"

_Man this girl's stupid, _Monaco thought. _She couldn't harm a fly, even if she wanted to! _

"You can go..."

"Okay! Hee, hee!"

When she left, Monaco turned to France. "I don't think we should question Wy. Seychelles is too stupid to lie, so I think Wy's safe."

France nodded.

"La fem me can be very dumb as well..."

Off in a corner of the ballroom, several tears dropped to the floor.

"No, I can't do it. I'll just go confess-"

"You can't! We don't know that you killed him!"

"But I did! I hit him on the head!"

"Yes, but then how did a knife end up in his stomach, and how did he end up on the stairs?"

"True, true..."

"I'm always right Hungary."

"You're so nice to me!"

More tears fell as the two hugged each other. When they let go, Hungary sniffed and wiped off the remaining tears on her face. She smiled. Belarus smiled back.

"Aaahhhhh!"

Hungary and Belarus both turned their heads to see a large crowd of people by the stairs. They walked over.

"What's going on?" Hungary asked.

"The... the body's gone!" yelled Germany.


	6. Bulgarian Blood & Romanian Red

CHOMP! MUNCH! ULP!

Romania wiped his mouth leaving a trail of red on his hand. Ah, the sweet juice was so refreshing! He looked up at Bulgaria who's back was all he could see. He gulped.

"You want some?"

Bulgaria turned and grimaced. "Just because I like you, doesn't mean I should like your eating habits! Or _should _for that matter!"

"Eh, suit yourself. I am going to enjoy myself." Romania returned to eating, and Bulgaria resumed his normal position.

"You know, this isn't good. It's going to- Hey! Stop that!"

Romania had gotten up and started to wipe his hands on Bulgaria.

"Dude, that's gross!"

Romania gave him a sly smile. "Is it?"

"What do you mean, the body's gone?!" Monaco yelled at Italy.

He cowered before her. "Germany told me, to tell you, the body's gone..."

"Ugh! Of all the impertinence!" She stomped out of the room, France behind her. She marched through the crowd, and saw, or well, didn't _see _a body.

"Okay people!" she yelled to the countries behind her. "We have a corpse on the run! We need to find it! Since I know it would be highly irrational, not to mention dumb, to search for the body in groups of two, since the murderer is among us, we shall go in groups of three. Pair up!"

Soon groups of three started to scour the mansion. Monaco had paired up with Hungary (who she noticed had just been recently crying) and Belarus, who stood glaring at Monaco. France had been paired with Russia and America. He looked miserable.

As they searched, silence cloaked all three girls. All stood in different corners trying to search for the body.

As they passed from room to room, Monaco gathered up the courage to stop them both in front of a bedroom doorway.

"Hungary, I'd like to apologize. I'm sorry if I made you cry. I solemnly would like to make amends. Belarus, I'm also sorry."

Hungary started to burst out crying, Belarus held her in her arms.

"I've got to tell her," Hungary said through tears.

"Shh, shh, you don't need to tell her anything."

Hungary nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

"Fine." Belarus let go of Hungary. "I'm going..."

Belarus entered the bedroom, a frown on her face.

"No don't go Belarus!"Hungary shouted after her.

Monaco grabbed Hungary's arm. "Hungary, what's going on?"

"I... I... I may have killed Dominic."

"Why don't you tell me everything?" Monaco sat Hungary down.

"It's true. I did know Dominic, as my lover. You see, Dominic had found out about some, er, naughty things about my past from a certain someone. He never told me who it was. But anyway, he blackmailed me into being his lover. Belarus found out about this, and wanted to help me. After finding out Dominic was going to be here, I came with Belarus to confront him. During the dance, we both entered the kitchen and saw Dominic. We both told him to stop his blackmailing, and would threaten Russia. He had a well paying job there, you see. He laughed and walked away. I, I just got so mad and grabbed my frying pan and... and... hit him on the head. After realizing what I had done, I quickly went over to Dominic. Belarus saw he was breathing, so we figured to leave him there."

"Hmmm, interesting story, I wonder why- but it seems-" Monaco's thoughts were interrupted by a scream from the bedroom.

Hungary and Monaco jumped up and rushed to the bedroom. Belarus was screaming and pointing at the closet. In the closet, was a bloody Romania, a disgusted looking Bulgaria, and a corpse.

"Aha, so that's where the body went."

Monaco looked at Romania and Bulgaria. "Care to explain?"

"See I told you, I told you!" Bulgaria yelled at Romania. He just grinned.

"Will you please explain how there's blood all over you, _and _the body of a waiter, most presumably the murdered one, in here?"

Bulgaria sighed. "I guess, I'll explain..."

"Romania was having one of his, ahem, midnight cravings. He was eyeing the waitresses, but I told him _no _live beings. I told him I'd find him some food. I looked and remembered the body. It still had some blood. So I carried the body to this room for Romania to... snack on."

"Have you damaged it?" Monaco asked as she examined the body.

"The only new things are the two teeth marks on his neck," Romania said.

Monaco dusted her hands. "Well, no harm done. At least there won't be a stench of death in the air."

Romania smiled and stuck his tongue out at Bulgaria.

After all of them left the room (excluding the corpse) a shrill, high-pitched shriek echoed through the hallways.

Monaco ran to the source of the sound. In a bedroom, she saw Belgium, Ladonia, and Kugelmugel shivering in a corner.

"What's wro-"

On the wall, was a red painting of a Star of David. On the floor, next to it lay the body of Colette.

Monaco saw a note, pinned to the wall. She ran over and grabbed it.

It read in small, yet sloppy handwriting:

Ha, you're too slow! Like my painting? It'll help you find me!


	7. Sakura Confessions

"Hmmm, interesting... And they just found it?"

France was looking at the Star and down at the body.

"Poor Colette," Monaco sighed. "She still had such a long life to live."

"Odd, mon ami, that you should say that for Colette, and nothing for Dominic, no?" France asked, looking inquisitively at Monaco.

"Well, I just... It seems that Dominic used a lot of people, and a lot of people wanted him dead. That's all."

"I'm not sure I agree," France began, "For, you see, everyone deserves to live. You only get one chance at it. Nobody should cut that chance short..."

France looked away, lost in thoughts and memories. Monaco stared at him. Was this really the France she knew?

"France, I would like to talk to the people who actually found the body... Except Belgium, we can talk to her later."

Soon, Kugelmugel and Ladonia came in, her eyes red from crying, and his arm over her shoulders; trying to console her.

"Hush, hush," Ladonia said.

"I'm sorry to trouble you right now," began Monaco, "But I need some facts. Where were you both during the first time of the murder?"

France looked at her in a confused way, as well as Kugelmugel and Ladonia.

"We... We were b-both d-dancing," Kugelmugel stuttered.

"What religion are you?"

France's mouth dropped open. The other two countries stared at her, puzzled at such a question.

"We... we're atheist?" They both spoke their answer as if it were a question.

"Good, good, you're excused," Monaco said, barely paying attention to the two countries now.

"What was that for?" France asked, when they had left.

"Oh, nothing, just a little theory of mine," Monaco replied, an aloof look still on her face. "Bring in China!"

China came in, looking red in the face. He kept wringing his hands. Sweat had already started to appear on his forehead.

Monaco seemed oblivious to the fact. She coolly stared at him, almost as if she was bored.

"What religion are you?" Monaco asked the question as if it were a bug in her mouth; try to get it out as fast as you can.

"Buddhist... and Confucius. I-I can't really decide."

"Where were you during the first time of the murder?"

"I was, uh, discussing business with, er, England."

"Is it also a coincidence that your 'date' is England, mon ami?" France gave one of his wicked smiles.

China looked down. "Uh, yes."

"You can go mon ami."

After the door had been shut, Monaco showed some emotion by scowling at France. "Do you _like _teasing all the countries that are your friends, about their relationships?"

"_Me?_ No!" France gave one of his guilty looks to mirror his tone.

Before Monaco could slap France's rosy cheeks, someone knocked on the door.

"China said you wanted to see me," said a quiet voice. Monaco looked to see it was Taiwan.

"Oh, yes. Please sit down."

Taiwan nodded and sat down, keeping her head down.

"Taiwan, did you know the victim?"

There was no reply.

"Taiwan, did you-"

"It's not my fault!"

Tears started to stream down Taiwan's face.

"He, he was advancing on me. I... I was scared. He kept coming and coming. He backed me into a corner. I grabbed the knife and... and... stabbed him. He fell down. I was so scared. The blood kept coming. I, I heard that you could stop loss of blood if you freeze the body. So I put him in the freezer."

Monaco stood up and walked over to Taiwan. She stretched her arms, and embraced her.

"It's okay, you did nothing wrong," Monaco murmured into her ear.

"But I have to ask you," Monaco said, withdrawing her arms from Taiwan, "Did you kill Colette?"

Taiwan shook her head. "No."

Monaco patted her on the arm. "You're free to go."

Taiwan smiled, rose up, and bowed. "Thank you," she said humbly. She turned and walked out of the room.

"I think we have our killer," France said, looking at Monaco. She seemed to be thinking very hard.

"No, no... If Taiwan killed Dominic, she would have orchestrated this whole thing. She doesn't have the means, nor money to do that... Plus, that would also mean that she would've killed Colette, and she didn't. She doesn't follow the killer's rules either..."

After a few minutes of silence and thinking, the door opened.

"Oh good. Vietnam we have a-"

Bulgaria stood there covered in blood. Tears were beginning to mingle with it.

France and Monaco stood up.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Bulgaria started to sob.

"Romania... blood... he... blood, blood!"

He ran over to France banging on him like a little child.

"Help him, please! Please..."

Bulgaria knelt down and continued crying.

Both Monaco and France ran out to the ballroom. In the middle of the floor, Romania lay there, a pool of blood next to him.

"Who did this to him?" France yelled, whirling around, looking at everyone's terrified faces.

"It wasn't any of us," whispered a dazed-looking Belgium. "It wasn't any of us! We couldn't do this! It's inhuman! It's... It's..." Belgium fell to the floor with her tears. Netherlands knelt down beside her, trying to comfort her.

"It's true," England spoke up. "We didn't do anything to Romania. The man just started to cough up blood, and fainted. Didn't know a mass murderer would be afraid of blood... Much less a vampire."

"What do you mean 'mass murderer'?" Monaco asked England.

"If you've seen Romania's record, he's got quite the past, if you know what I mean. And anyway, it would make since, him... _disposing _of the evidence like that, really..."

Monaco didn't listen to the rest of England's babble. She thought over it for a minute. She then got a bright look of understanding.

"That's it! Poison! He's been poisoned! Dominic died by poison!"


	8. Icy Poisons

Romania turned out to be just fine.

"I'm never having blood again!"

"Yeah, right," Bulgaria laughed, and smiled.

"Did you know Dominic had been poisoned?" Monaco asked.

"Of course, that's why I drank his blood! No, stupid! If I had, do you seriously think I would've sucked him dry? Seriously..."

"True, true..."

Monaco looked a little disappointed.

"You're free to go," France said. Romania and Bulgaria left, Bulgaria smiling and laughing, Romania looking at him fondly.

After they had left, France glanced at Monaco. "What are you thinking, mon cher?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

"You know, this really isn't teamwork if you won't tell me what you're thinking."

Monaco looked up at France. "I'm sorry. It's just that whenever I'm about to explain, someone irrelevantly comes in and-"

The door burst open. Iceland entered, his face expressionless, as it always had been and will be. Ukraine was pulling at his shoulder, crying. Iceland's puffin was pecking at her fingers, making them bleed.

"Interrupts," Monaco finished.

"Please don't! I'll never be able to see you again!" Ukraine said to Iceland, through her ever-constant tears.

He turned his head and stared at Ukraine. He raised his hand to his lips and kissed it. He then put his fingers on Ukraine's own lips.

"That's all I could ever give you. I'm sorry, this love was never meant to be."

Ukraine let go of him, a look of utter sadness on her face, and ran away, weeping all the way.

Iceland watched her as she ran. He then sat down across from Monaco.

"Uh, I'm guessing you have some, er, information for us?" Monaco asked, adjusting her glasses.

Iceland nodded. "I'm the one who poisoned Dominic. I'm the one who killed him."

Monaco's eyes widened.

"How, well, um, er, it's just that-"

"I found him in the freezer. I asked if he needed a drink. He said yes. I got some water and put the poison in it."

"Why?"

"He was... doing something I didn't like."

"And after you did this, you told Ukraine?"

"Yes."

"It didn't matter to you that you probably wouldn't see her again?!"

"No."

Monaco started to shake. She stood up and slapped Iceland. He didn't make any facial expression. His puffin started to caw. She started to cry.

"Are you so blind as to let her go? Your only love! She loved you more than anything!"

France took Monaco by the shoulders. "Mon ami, he killed Dominic _for _Ukraine. He let her go, so she wouldn't get hurt. Isn't that true?"

Iceland looked down and nodded.

Monaco sat down.

"Then I guess... we have nothing else to do then let you go."

Iceland whipped his head up and looked at Monaco.

"What?"

"I can't, and won't, be the one to keep love apart. But I do need to ask you two questions."

"Okay."

"Did you kill Colette?"

"No."

"What happened when Dominic took the poison?"

There was a pause. "He started to convulse. I didn't like to see him like that, so I left. As I started to close the freezer door, he yelled, 'Father!'"

"So you didn't move the body to the stairs?"

"No."

"You can go."

As Iceland opened the door, Monaco yelled, "Go get her tiger!"

She could have sworn, she saw a smile.


	9. Romano-tic

"Are you sure you want to do this mon cher?"

"Yes, yes, I'm quite sure."

"I can always question him by myself."

"No. I have to see if he does or does not prove my theory."

"Fine let's do it."

The door opened and an annoyed looking Romano stepped in.

"Sit down mon ami."

"What are you doing here?" seethed Romano.

"He's helping me," whispered Monaco, too uncomfortable to talk loudly.

Romano gave a sly smile. "Oh, 'helping' is he? That's a low excuse."

France blushed. "You dirty-"

Monaco raised her hand. "Let it pass."

Romano sneered at France turning his attention back to Monaco.

"Let's get this over with."

"Where were you during the time of the first murder?"

"I was having fun... with Spain." He gave another wicked grin.

Monaco grew red.

"Wh-where were you during the time of the second murder?"

"I was _alone, _with Spain, sharing secrets."

Romano then leaned over close to Monaco's face. He whispered into her ear, "If you haven't noticed, I could _never _love you."

Monaco ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. France took Romano by the shirt and lifted him up. He glared at him.

"You think it's funny, or something?! You can't return anybody's love! Is that it? Why you only stay with Spain, because Spain doesn't care?"

Romano lost his smile.

"Get off of me."

France let go of him. Romano stomped away.

"I really don't get how people can love something, that will never love them back..."

SLAM!

"Lovi, what's wrong? I just saw Monaco running off, crying- You don't look happy, what's wrong?"

"Let's go," snarled Romano.

Spain laughed. "If you haven't noticed, we're kind of locked up here. But seriously, what happened in there?"

Romano looked away.

"Fine, fine don't tell me..."


	10. Ghost of the Past

"Monaco! Monaco!" France kept yelling. He kept pushing open doors, searching for her.

He opened another door. "Mona- Oh, oops sorry!" France blushed as he closed the door.

"Monaco! Monaco! Where are you?"

As France passed by a door, he thought he heard a whimper. He paused and walked back. He opened the door. "Monaco?" he called softly.

A flying pillow met his face.

"Go away."

France walked in and saw Monaco huddled in a corner, quietly crying. He slowly sat down next to her.

After a few minutes, Monaco looked up. "Do you ever wish you could go back? Change something that you probably shouldn't have done?"

France looked back on his life. "...Yes."

Monaco shook her head. "I wish that I could go back, rip up all those love-letters and forget all about Romano. And warn all those people about what was going to happen at the ball..." After Monaco said this, she stood up.

"That's it!"

"What is?" asked France.

"We can go back and find out who killed Dominic and Colette!"

"How exactly?"

Monaco gave him a devilish look. "A seance of course!"

"You think you can do it?" Monaco asked.

Norway nodded. "Yeah, just gather everyone in a circle."

Soon, all the countries were sitting cross-legged, in a circle.

"What are we like doing this for?" Poland asked Monaco.

"By doing this seance, we can find out who murdered Dominic and Colette. Now, do everything Norway says!"

Norway sighed. "Everybody, hold each other's hands." They obeyed.

"Never let go until I say so. Now all of us say, 'Is there anybody there?'"

All of the countries started to chant. "Is there anybody there? Is there anybody there?"

The chandelier's lights went dark. Several people gasped.

"Don't worry," Norway said. "It just means the spirits have come. Now, the spirit is going to choose a host to communicate. Don't worry, it's just going to talk through you."

After a few minutes of waiting, Poland began to talk.

"Monsieurs, why am I here? It's so dark!"

Several people began to chuckle. The voice coming out of Poland's mouth, was a woman's.

Norway nodded to Monaco. She cleared her throat.

"Colette, cay you tell us what happened during the time of your murder?"

Poland nodded. His eyes seemed glazed over, and his face showed no expression.

Before Monaco could ask another question, Poland began to speak.

"Oh, it's just you. If this is about Dominic, I didn't kill him."

_Hmmm, _thought Monaco. _It seems we're hearing what she said at the time of her death. _

All of the countries' attentions we on Poland as he began to giggle.

"You know, I didn't realize it until you told me. Now I can see such a- Mr. Russia, what are you doing?! What- Help! Help!"

"I did not kill her!" yelled Russia, letting go of Prussia's hand.

The lights immediately turned on. Poland shook his head.

"Like what just happened?" he said groggily.

Monaco was silently, and intently thinking. She then snapped her fingers.

"I get it!"

She stood up and grabbed Russia's hand, taking him to the interrogation room. France hurried and followed.

Monaco threw Russia down on a chair and stared eagerly at him. "He's your son, isn't he? Dominic."

Russia looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"It explains how you tried to hide the fact that you knew him, he _is _an illegitimate son. Also it explains how he never got fired, even though he was so lazy. But how did Colette find out?"

"She overheard a conversation Dominic and I were having. I swore her to secrecy. But I didn't kill her! I promise!"

Monaco nodded. "Yes, there's no point... France! I want to examine Colette's body!"

Leaving a confused Russia behind, France and Monaco went up to the bedroom Colette's body was in. Monaco knelt by the body and carefully examined. She saw a speck of what seemed to be white putty smeared oh her neck.

"France, I think I know who killed Dominic and Colette."


	11. Explanation

The countries stood uneasily outside of the interrogating room. After Monaco had announced to the countries that she knew who the murderer was, she had gone into this room to explain to France. The countries gave each other incredulous looks. Was it them? Was it him? Was it her? Who was it?

The door slowly opened. A triumphant looking France and Monaco stepped out to face the crowd of impatient, yet-to-be-proven guilty, suspects.

"We know who has murdered Dominic and Colette," Monaco said to the crowd. "But, in order to first understand, we've got to explain some things."

"First of all, who was Dominic? Well, a waiter, who, ahem, took the short way out. That was true. For the most part though, he was a playboy, who... mistreated several young ladies."

Belarus took Hungary in her arms, Taiwan looked down, and Ukraine's tears began to swell in her eyes.

"He was also Russia's son!"

Several gasps followed. Russia blushed.

"Now we go on to another question: Who was Colette? Another maid from Russia's house, who knew of Russia and Dominic's relationship. A great motive for killing Colette, no? But then, why would he kill his son? As we all know, the person who killed Colette, killed Dominic."

"Yeah, but," interrupted South Korea, "we heard from Colette herself that Russia killed her!"

"We shall come to that point later. As we all know, Dominic died by a stabbing. But, in reality, he was killed in a variety of techniques. He was hit on the head with a pan by Hungary, knifed by Taiwan, and poisoned by Iceland; proved by the fact of Romania's 'accident'." But did he die by that? No. Now let us turn our attention to Colette's murder. Strangled and with her blood, a painting of a Jewish symbol, and pinned to that, a note left by the murderer. Let's focus on the Star. To me, it meant that one: religion of a country was a hint, or it's flag, and the possibility of difference, non-acceptance. So, I interrogated the countries with stars on their flags, or weren't recognized as countries; but to no avail. So now, let us turn our attention to the note."

"This note was written differently than the invitations the murderer had obviously written. Compared to Russia's invitation, it was sloppy and hurriedly written. Also, the style was written differently. The note sounded as if it had come from a kid. Russia's, from an old lady, France's from an educated gentleman. Now, that leads us to the announcement we had earlier, from the murderer. Who, when they heard his voice, thought it was going to be a little kid's?"

No one rose their hands.

"And this was based on your invitations, right?"

All nodded.

"Because of this, I didn't think it was Russia. Or Hungary, or Taiwan, or Iceland."

Monaco looked over to Estonia. "Estonia, where are your mochis right now?"

"Well, they should be home, asleep."

"Really, is that so? Will you please call your house then?"

"But that will wake them up!"

"Exactly, and they'll answer."

Estonia pulled out his cell phone, grumbling. After a few seconds, he paled.

"There's no answer..."

"Hmm. I wonder why? Maybe, because they're here!"

Monaco marched over to a side room a pulled the door open. In it, were several mochis.

"Wha-? But how?" stammered Estonia.

"Easy. Because they're the murderers."

Everyone gasped.

"It explains the difference in writing and style in the invitations. It also explains the _apparent _killing of Colette by Russia."

"But how?" yelled Switzerland.

Monaco turned to the mochis. "Mochis, show me Mr. Russia."

The mochis started to squish themselves next to each other, slowly changing shape, size, color, and form, transforming into a mirror image of Russia.

"While strangling Colette, I figure she scratched them, getting that white putty-like mark on her neck."

"What I don't get is _why _they did it," Lithuania spoke quietly.

"Easy," explained Monaco. "Each mochi is, in a sense 'bound' to their own country. As their country's built up hate for Dominic, they decided to kill him and solve their master's problems. They killed Colette to put blame on Russia."

"Well, looks like the case is closed, mates," Australia said, sighing with relief.

"Not really," Monaco said.

Everybody looked at her in a confused way.

"We still have to have a final dance! Mochi, hit it!"

As the music began, Monaco grabbed France's arm and ran to the middle of the dance floor. She smiled up at him.

"I still owe you that dance."

France nodded. "C'est true..."


	12. Happy Ending

When the dancing ended, many tired countries started to leave.

"I guess I'm going to have to turn these guys in," Estonia said to Monaco, as she asked him what he was going to do with the mochis.

She stood outside, rubbing her arms, trying to stay warm as France was getting the car. She sighed. Tonight had been quite the night. She doubted she would ever forget it.

When France pulled up the car, he got out and opened the door for Monaco.

"Thank you."

A sudden gust of wind blew, taking a photo out of France's pocket and neatly setting it by Monaco's feet.

"Oh? What's this?" Monaco asked, as she bent over to pick it up.

"No, mon ami! You do not need to-" cried France, trying to pick it up before her.

Monaco grabbed it and flipped it over. She saw France and Canada, shirtless. France was pecking Canada on the cheek, and the other was blushing. On the bottom, in purple pen, it read: The Smokin' Hot French-Canadian Ladies.

An evil glint came to Monaco's eyes as she glanced up at France.

"What can I do with this, eh?"

France blushed, grabbed the picture, and got into the car. He started to drive off.

"Wait, how am I supposed to get home?" Monaco yelled.

She laughed and started to run after him.


End file.
